More users are switching to (or more often using) mobile networks to access the Internet or to communicate with other users. Many mobile devices are equipped with communication capabilities associated with a variety of radio access technologies. As such, users have the flexibility to switch between distinct radio access networks based, for instance, on availability, cost or performance of such radio access networks.